


Fierce And Strong

by flickawhip



Category: Olympics RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dafne gets a little support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fierce And Strong

“Dafne…”

Dafne turns at the voice from behind her, hating that she’s hurting. Hating that people have seen her having a mild meltdown, she smiles slightly as she spots her friend, her loyal supporter, waving at her. She pauses, letting the girl catch up. 

“… Hello.”

The girl smiles, slipping an arm around her, walking with her. 

“Stay strong.”

The girl’s voice is gentle, her smile soft as she moves to pull Dafne into a quiet room. Dafne is already fiddling with her phone and the girl snatches it from her hands, smirking slightly. 

“You should rest before you end up having to run on no sleep…”

“You staying?”

“Of course.”

“Stay with me?”

The girl rolls her eyes, but agrees.


End file.
